How to Survive an Elite Boarding School
by ladeedadeedadeedadeeda
Summary: Artemis Black had only two goals for that school year. One: pass sophomore year, and two: stop his rebel sister from getting expelled. But when students start disappearing, an unexpected third goal is added: stay alive... T for language
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Black could not suppress a sigh as he waited for his twin to finish getting ready, "Ara, you done yet?"

Arabelle, Artemis' twin sister, and best friend, had always been a bit of a rebel. She somehow seemed to think that if he was going to be (in her words) the 'discustingly goody-two-shoes kid who's every parents dream' she had to be bad. Artemis wasn't stupid though, he knew it was more because she found it amusing to piss their parents off than anything else.

And that was why he was only half surprised when his sister stepped out of the bathroom. She was in her uniform, but her shirt wasn't tucked in, her blazer not only unbuttoned, but also had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and she wore the forbidden sneakers, with no socks, despite that the student handbook had firmly stated that female students were to wear dress shoes, with tights in the winter and socks in the summer. She was breaking the dresscode more than she'd ever dared to at their boarding school in the past few years.

Almost worse, the thing that would ensure that Arabelle would, not only get detention for her uniform, but also be her grounded for another month, was her hair. "Didn't Mom say that you had to get the dye out of your hair?"

Arabelle seemed to consider this, "True," she condeeded, fingering a lock of her silver-blond hair (which had been pale blue the day before) which was now, temporarily at least, streaked with a dark forest green, " but Mother dearest," his sister's light lilting voice turned suddenly mocking, "never said anything about streaking it." She nodded very seriously, as if she thought this reasoning would work with their parents. It was true, of course, and their lawyer father might be willing to let Arabelle get away with it, if only to reward her for finding the loophole, but their stricter mother would never.

"Oh please, you're not actually worrying, are you?" Arabelle scowled, "it's a boarding school, Mother's not exactly going to be able to make sure I'm in my room after class every day, is she?"

"But…" Artemis couldn't help but worry. They weren't, after all, at the school yet, and he wasn't so sure that his mother wouldn't forbid his sister from going to school at all.

"Don't be a spoil sport," Arabelle suddenly grinned playfully, "Doesn't it look nice?" Arabelle's treeko chose that moment to leap lightly from the near by dresser onto her shoulder, circling around her neck once, before scrambling up onto her head. "Freya thinks it looks nice, donchya girl?" Arabelle reached up lightly, and pat the tiny grass-type pokemon on the head. Freya closed her eyes lazily, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Ara," Artemis groaned. It actually did look quite nice—few people could pull off putting streaks of a dark forest green in their hair all on their own, but after years of practice, Arabelle had gotten quite good, and she knew it too.

"Art," she mimicked.

"At least fix your uniform?" Artemis asked. His twin glared at him, but grudgingly tucked in her white button up shirt into the black skirt of the uniform, and slid the lone button of the blazer into it's intended button hole.

"Happy?" she asked. Truthfully, no. her sleeves were still rolled up, she hadn't put on the tights she was supposed to wear in the fall (and he had a feeling she wasn't going to) and she was still wearing her converse. But he knew where to draw the line with her, and was certain that this argument was one that he wouldn't win.

"I'm going to go finish packing," Artemis tugged at the sleeves of his own blazer, feeling suddenly nervous about returning to boarding school,

"Do what you want," Artemis could almost imagine his sister's uncaring shrug. There was a slight clatter coming from the bathroom connected to Ara's room, and he knew that it had to be Arabelle gathering her many cans of hair dye, then the slam of a door. Artemis shook his head slightly, then pushed his way into his own room. He was leaving for boarding school in less than 15 minutes—and if Arabelle couldn't go, that was her own fault.

The thought of going away—with out his twin—made Artemis shudder, and he grabbed a baseball cap from his dresser, and ran into Arabelle's room. "Hair back hat on," he said firmly. Arabelle blinked innocently at him, but in response to his slight warning glare, obediently pulled her hair into a looped bun, sliding the cap on backwards, successfully hiding the majority of her hair, leaving only the faintest glimpse of silver-blond. Artemis nodded in satisfaction, "that should fool Mom at least."

"Oh cause I'm so worried about what she thinks," Arabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well you should be," Artemis said, glancing back over his shoulder, "She controls your life for the next 3 and a half years."

"Like I could forget…"

I NEED OCS! I've always really liked these 'submit your OC' stories, and I think it'd be fun to try one of my own! So please please please submit an OC! Just use the form below…

Name:

Nickname:  
Age: (The age will determine what grade your OC is in. 14, freshman, 15, sophomore, 16, junior, 17, senior… The main part of the story will take place in the high school area, but parts will also be mentioned in elementary and middle school areas, and there is a younger brother of my two ocs who will later play a major part who is in 7th grade, so age doesn't matter much.)

Birthday:

Looks: (Hair color and style, eyes, height, about how dark/pale they are, everything)

Uniform: (The typical unifor is, for girls, a navy blue skirt, white button up shirt, and a matching blazer that has one giant button in the middle. For boys, it's navy blue pants, white button up shirt, and a navy blue blazer. Just let me know if your oc changes the uniform at all. I expect most students wouldn't be as… extreme as Arabelle, but tell me what jewelry, hair style, anything that might be different about their uniform)

Weekend clothes: (Just a couple outfits he or she might wear when uniform is not required)

Personality: (DO NOT make him or her a mary sue! I will not use anyone who is absolutely perfect at everything! Normal people have flaws, and so should all OCs.)

History: (Everything important that's happened in their lives since day one.)

Family: (Brothers, sisters, parents, and any other family that plays a major role in their life)

Pokemon: (Tell me if the pokemon has a nickname, their personality, how they met their trainer, and moves)

Trainer, Breeder, Researcher, or Coordinator: (I think this is pretty obvious…)

Opinions of others: (Meaning my OCs, and if you'd like, look through any other OCs submitted, and say what you think about them too. AND BE HONEST! If you think they would despise Arabelle then say so, if you think they'd ignore Artemis, then tell me. It doesn't make any difference. If I like your character, then I'll use them no matter what they think of my characters.)

Romance: (Yes, or no, and if you have any preferences)

Good/Bad/Neutral: (This doesn't affect your character very much. Basically good means that you some how get hooked into helping the 'good side' while bad means you were hooked into helping the 'bad side'. It doesn't mean you're a good or a bad person. Just tell me if you're good or bad, or neither, and also if it's alright for your character to disappear. Kidnapped characters will still appear from time to time.)

Other: (For anything else I forgot)


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Dad!," Arabelle shouted as she gratefully leapt out of the car, and it was only when Artemis gave her a rather noticeable nudge in the ribs that she miserably added, "Bye Mom…"

"Bye Mom, Dad," Artemis, of course typically, smiled gratefully at their parents, and saw them off with a gentle wave. While their little brother, Hayden, had fled before even Arabelle had, hardly even sparing his parents a glance.

Arabelle waved cheerfully to their dad, as she pulled off Artemis's cap, and tossed it to him. He caught it, by the tips of his fingers, and shook his head. Of course Ara would have to rub it in their mother's face. "Later Bro," Ara twiddled her fingers at him, as she lifted her suitcase easily, and made her way over to her small group of friends.

"Cherry dear, it has been far too long," Arabelle drawled as she approached the small bruenette.

Charlene Zabini, better known as Cherry by most, sat cross legged under one of the many trees on campus with her notebook open, pencil in hand. She didn't answer her friend.

"Cherry?" Arabelle snapped impaciently, "EARTH TO CHARLENE!"

"Hm?" Cherry blinked large red eyes up at Arabelle. "Oh, hey Ara," she smiled cheerfully, and seemed to brighten even more when she spotted Freya in her usual perch on her trainer's head, "Prince! Freya's here!" Like most of the rest of the school, Arabelle and Cherry often had at least one of their pokemon out. Arabelle, personally, had never quite understood why her friend had chosen Prince, her tempramental chimchar, of all pokemon as her favorite, particularly since the tiny fire monkey had burned Ara's favorite sweater the year before—the little brat.

Prince scrambled down the branches of the tree, and stopped in front of Arabelle staring up at her expectantly. Freya opened a lazy eye, and stood slowly before hopping down. The two glared for a moment, then Freya let out a squeak of delight and took off running, Prince right behind her.

"How cuuute," Nikki Brooke rolled her eyes as she approached her two friends. Or rather, her friend, and the girl she was forced to put up with.

"Nikki," Arabelle smirked, as she stretched out on the grass, "Nice of you to show up, not going to burst through to doors during the middle of the welcome ceremony this year?"

"I don't like to repeat myself, I'm setting a new record this year," Nikki answered, somewhat dryly, shifting her little Vulpix, Vixie, in her arms. "Anyways Ara, can you and Freya watch Fang? He hasn't been out of his pokeball in ages."

"Only if you tell me about this new record you're setting."

"Earliest detention ever," Nikki let Vixie scramble up onto her shoulders, then cracked her knuckles threateningly, a dark smile inching over her face, "a couple of bas—" she broke off and cast a mocking look at Cherry, when she made a noise of protest, "sorry princess," she said sarcastically, "a couple of JERKS whistled at me when I was walking in. Vixie and I have to go beat them up now, but poor Fang hasn't gotten to play since Monday." She released her hyperactive totodile, who did a small jig at being let out of his pokeball, then proceeded to cheerfully tackle Freya to the ground. She responded with an iron tail, then scrambled up the tree, leaving Fang to leap frantically at the bottom.

Nikki left without saying goodbye, her smile getting bigger by the second. Arabelle supposed that after going the entire summer with her stuck up prissy family, Nikki was looking forward to… venting.

Arabelle held back a smile of amusement, as Cherry scowled in obvious annoyance. "Lighten up," Ara teased her friend, and probably would've said more if not for a small whirlwind fast approaching them.

"We're gonna be late, we're gonna be late, we're gonna be late!" a tall boy with messy blonde hair, and the unmistakable air of a rookie, a.k.a. someone who just transferred into the school that year, dragging along another rookie.

"Relax kid," Arabelle said lazily, "you're fine…" The boy shifted slightly, and held still for a brief second, then glanced around, bright blue eyes darting around. "Typical rookie," she snorted.

"I think they're cute," Cherry said studying the two, "kind of like puppies… are you two dating?" she added, glancing at their intertwined hands.

"What!"

"No!" Both the young teens let out exclamations of surprise. The two turned bright red, glanced at each other, then turned even redder when they saw the other looking back.

"W-we're childhood friends," stammered the girl.

"Ah," Cherry nodded knowingly, "I've got me one of those," she nodded in the general direction of a boy with flaming hair.

The two relaxed slightly, neither of their blushes dying down, then the girl who's brown hair rivaled Arabelle's in length and had friendly brown eyes offered, "I'm Alex—Alessandra, but everyone calls me Alex, and this is Markus, Markus Pearl."

"I'm Arabelle," she announced in a way that made it plain that, if Alex and Markus didn't already know her name, they'd better remember it, "And this is Cherry. And you two, are blocking my sun," Arabelle propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow pointedly at the two, presumedly freshmen.

"Sorry!" Alex leapt out of her way, and dragged Markus with her. Markus fidgeted some more, and glanced around again.

"It's fine," Arabelle waved away the apology," Cherry's right, you two are cute… Freshmen right?" when Alex and Markus nodded their confirmation, she smiled in a satisfied way, "Find us at lunch if you can..." then Arabelle lay back down, and shut her eyes, allowing the sun to continue to warm her. Cherry smiled in an almost apologetic way, then went back to her sketching.

The freshmen exchanged wide-eyed looks, before Markus burst, "Come on Alex, let's see if we can find out our dorm assignments!"

There was only the briefest moment of silence before… "Ten bucks they're together before the years over," Cherry grinned.

"Unfair bet, a blind man could see that," Ara waved it away, then paused. "Scratch that—Hayden could see that."

"Hayden? No way, that poor kid—oh great Crystal's here…"

Arabelle made a face. Crystal Edgeworth was the one of the only girls who could annoy Arabelle without even trying. She had long black ringlets, skin that was too pale to be healthy, and striking electric blue eyes. Not to mention her pokemon were more powerful than half the teachers'. She could easily be one of the most popular girls in school, but scared everyone off, with her silent additude, and refusal to speak to anyone. Crystal was a loner all the way to the bone, and had the gift of pissing off anyone with a single look from a perfectly sculpted face. "Bitch," Arabelle sniffed.

"Language," Cherry warned, more out of habbit. She already knew it wouldn't do any good. The dark haired girl cast about quickly for a change of topic. "Should… we… check out dorm assignments?" she asked closing her notebook.

"You want me to move?" Arabelle replied. "Ok… Come on Freya, Fang." Freya jumped onto Arabelle's shoulder, then scrambled up onto her head. Arabelle grudgingly picked up Fang, holding him around the middle cautiously. "Don't you dare spray water at me," she told the little water pokemon firmly, then began walking briskly towards the plump matron of the girls' dormitory.

"Yes, Miss Black? Miss Zabini?" Mrs. Baboof asked when they approached.

"Dorm assignment, just look for two single rooms, and we'll take Nikki's while we're here too," Arabelle announced.

"Sorry," she sneered, not looking sorry at all, "too many students enrolled this year. No more single dorms. Miss Black you will room with Miss Brooke. Miss Zabini, you have Miss Edgeworth."

Arabelle's eyes narrowed dangerously, "And if Cherry doesn't want to room with Crystal?" she sneered.

"Too bad."

Cherry winced, and glanced over to where she felt a pair of electric blue eyes rest on her. "Come on Ara… lets go…"

Arabelle didn't move.

"Come on," Cherry insisted, "Look, there are some of the seniors," she said.

Ara turned her head reluctantly, and sighed, "Lets go," she finally agreed, striding over towards where a senior boy, Preston Rolfe, a pale boy who was only a few inches taller than Arabelle herself, with messy bangs, the color of steel, stood talking with his fellow seniors, Ren Innamorati, and Preston's closest friend, Scarlet Grey, his friendly Baibanira nearby. In some ways Scarlet looked more like Arabelle's sister than just another student. Scarlet, like Arabelle, had silver blond hair, though worn only shoulder length while Arabelle's passed her waist easily. She was every bit as pale as the younger student, though almost an inch shorter, and with bright yellow eyes compared to Arabelle's pure black ones.

Scarlet and Ren, a smooth talking 17-year-old, who even the always hard to impress Nikki had admitted was 'somewhat good looking' who stood easily, a scarf, green that day, as always slung across his neck, seemed to be doing most of the talking. That is to say, Ren was flirting, not obviously. Personally, Arabelle had always assumed it was more a part of his nature, than on purpose, though clearly it was doing the job in annoying Preston, who had known Scarlet longer than anyone else at the school had, and had always seemed somewhat protective of her.

Scarlet was the first to notice the two sophomores approaching. "Hey Ara," she said as they approached, "Cherry."

"Hey Scar," Arabelle nodded.

"Hi Scarlet," Cherry added.

"Hello there girls," Ren gave them a smooth smile, "I was just telling Scarlet and Preston how I spent the summer exploring the Unova region," he turned to Scarlet again, "It is beautiful."

Arabelle was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who heard the hidden implication of the 'it'. She could almost hear him saying to Scarlet, "You are beautiful." She thought about making a pointed comment to Scarlet that the boys wouldn't pick up on, being of the oblivious male gender, and was trying to find the best way to word it when the bane of her existence ran over.

"Hiya guys," chirped little (literally, she could barely reach Arabelle's shoulder standing on her toes) Seren. She gave both Cherry and Arabelle quick hugs. Cherry gladly returned the hug, but Arabelle just rolled her eyes. "How were your summers? Mine was great. I got to go swimming with my big sister! She hasn't been home much since she made it big as a coordinator, but that's okay because I'm proud of her!" She said all of this without taking a breath, while bouncing quickly from one foot to the other.

Preston was the only one brave enough to speak, "Seren," he started, "How much sugar have you had today?"

Seren blinked a several times, "Only... three lollipops, twelve chocolate bars (but they were the small ones so that's okay!), and a bag of skittles!" she said happily.

"Well if thats all," Arabelle started sarcastically.

"Don't be silly," Seren laughed, "I also had a piece of pie for breakfast!" She beamed at them all, then looked around the courtyard, "OMG! It's Rye! HI RYE!" She shouted, and bounced off towards her older brother.

The group stared after here, "Cute girl," Ren said matter a factly, "Maybe I should ask her to join me for a night in town some time..."

Arabelle shook her head, "One of these days... I'm going to kill that girl..."

**I know, its been a while since I've posted… It's been a bit of a busy year. And I'm lazy. I've actually had everything except for the very end written for ages, but I wasn't sure how to end it, so I hope that its ok! You should probably all go thank my dear friend however (if you're happy this chapter came out) since if it weren't for her, I'd probably still be doing homework instead of posting this chapter for you all.**

**Anyways, the OCs used this chapter were…**

**Cherry- Kris77**

**Nikki- KittyKat8888**

**Markus and Alex- Legendary Fairy**

**Scarlet and Preston- Weredragon EX**

**Ren- Happy2Bme**

**Seren- danewgoil18 **

**I'm going to try to use all the OCs I've received, so if yours wasn't used in this chapter, they WILL come in eventually. That being said, I now have enough, for now. I may reopen submissions later into the story, but for now I don't need anymore OCs. **


End file.
